Lost Flame
by C.Eyre
Summary: When Charles and Erik are searching for mutants they meet a mutant named Sage. She agrees to help them but Sage has been alone for so long due to her mutation. She only wants to find a place where she can belong.
1. Introducing Sage

Loneliness, Sage mused, could destroy a man. She had been sitting under an oak tree once again pondering upon life and how pointless it all seemed to be. A bit depressing for a 17 year old girl to be thinking but Sage thrived on pessimism and sarcasm. She liked to think she was also rather realistic all things considered. A mutant with a potentially lethal ability living among normal human beings didn't bode well for anybody. Glancing around the park she had wandered into she watched as parents pushed their children on swings and another group of kids were playing what appeared to be a rather violent version of tag. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she tried to ignore the memories threatening to surface. She had once played like them. Been loved and cuddled by her parents, but that wasn't the case anymore. After her mother had died in a car accident her father had taken to drinking himself to death. Alcohol poisoning, the doctors had told her. More like a broken heart that just could not go on without her mother. Her parents had been only children so like any other orphan Sage had been handed over to the foster system at the age of 15. Not all the homes had been bad, but enough were that she had given up hope on ever finding a real home. She had ran away after accidentally giving the last homes eldest son third degree burns on his arm after he had tried to grope her in the shower. She probably should have freaked out a bit more than she did after discovering her ability to control, create, and for lack of better term become fire. However, Sage had always been weird so she took it in stride. This was merely another thing that made her strange, made her an outcast. 


	2. Meeting Charles Xavier

You know those stereotypical movies where the teenager with super powers destroys their alarm clock by hitting it to hard? Instead of smashing her alarm clock in order to silence it, Sage had been known to cause hers to spontaneously combust. While doing this was a fire hazard, it was also a highly efficient way to shut the damned thing up. Like any other 17 year old Sage valued sleep above all else. Left to her own devices she could easily sleep the day away. It was easier to sleep than wake up and have to deal with society. And people. Sage had never been a social butterfly when her parents were alive but after going through the system and becoming a mutant she had turned into a loner. Social interaction was something to be avoided at all costs. Still, it was time to get up. She had to keep moving because staying in one place for to long made her antsy. Flinging the covers off of her body, Sage rolled out of bed and started a new day.

Sage had found herself visiting the park she had frequented while in town sipping on a cup of hot chocolate from a nearby coffee shop. Reaching up she adjusted her glasses, pushing them back up the bridge of her nose before making sure her beanie was in place. She was content sitting there with her drink until she had the feeling that someone was staring at her. Scanning the area had not revealed her watcher but the feeling of their stare had not left. Pursing her lips she made to stand up and leave when suddenly, a man sat next to her on the bench. He was a friendly looking man with brown hair and light blue eyes that seemed both intelligent and friendly. The grin he gave her made most of her worries melt away, along with confirming her suspicion that he was a friendly man.  
He held out a hand which Sage was quick to place her own in and his grin widened.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier." His voice had an accent that was oddly calming.

"Sage." She murmured in return, still highly confused about what this stranger wanted.

"I want to talk to you about your mutation my dear" answered an accented voice within her mind. Nearly causing Sage to drop her beverage. Mind racing a mile a minute, Sage came to the conclusion that this man, Charles, was a mutant. An evidently telepathic mutant. Swallowing, she raised her right hand and allowed flames to flicker into existence, completely covering her hand.

Warmth. That was the only way to describe the feeling of having flames lick at her hand, curling in an out of existence. It reminded Sage of all those winters when she would come inside after playing in the snow only to have her mother greet her with a fluffy blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. Those were the days. Releasing a sigh Sage curled her hand into a fist, extinguishing the fire that had been her hand. Glancing up at Charles she was taken aback at his reaction. His smile had managed to stretch even wider and he looked almost giddy.

"You my dear, are truly extraordinary. However I'm afraid I had a reason to come over here. You see there is a man, a mutant to be frank, that is planning on starting a war between America and the Soviets. We are putting together a team of mutants in order to stop him and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining it?"

His accent even managed to make that sound reasonable. Sage didn't know what sounded more insane, a mutant trying to start World War 3 or the fact that Charles wanted her to help stop said war. However insane it sounded it did appear to have some perks. A team of mutants. Humans feared her powers but fellow mutants shouldn't be as afraid or at least Sage hoped they wouldn't. She had grown tired of being so alone all the time and here was a perfectly nice guy offering her a place to go with her own kind. Stopping World War 3 sounded like a tall order but Sage would give it a go. After all, what did she have to lose? Biting her lip, Sage looked up at Charles and gave a nod.

"Yeah, okay. I'll join you in your crazy quest to save the world." The words tasted foreign on her tongue. She had been avoiding people for months and now here she was joining a team of them that happened to be supported by the CIA in order to stop nuclear warfare? This is so not what Sage had anticipated doing when she woke up today. 


	3. Book Worm

One of the perks of being constantly on the move was that her bags were already packed to leave at a moments notice. Sage had simply tossed them in the trunk of Charles' car before hopping in the passenger seat, preparing for the awkward drive ahead of her. She had snagged her favorite book out of her bag and was intending to read it in an attempt to avoid any conversations Charles would attempt to have with her. Sage had made it to the second chapter before Charles broke the silence and her concentration. Her friends had often told her that she zoned out while reading and Sage knew the only way to get her attention would be to say her name or say something weird enough to snap her out of it.

"Jane Eyre?" Charles questioned, looking intrigued. As if he had never seen a 17 year old reading the works of Charlotte Bronte before. He probably hadn't, she had yet to meet any other people her age reading a book that had been published in the 1800s, 1847 if you wanted to get specific.

"It's my favorite book." Sage replied. It really was, her aunt had given her a collection of classic novels that had been edited for children when she was younger and Sage had taken to them like a duck to water. Her goal was to get her hands on a non-edited version of the books but had only managed to find a copy of Jane Eyre thus far. She still had the edited versions and often read them before she went to sleep.

"I like how Jane and are two imperfect people who over come their demons and manage to find love in each other." Sage continued, "I want that for myself one day." Charles' smile had the kind of softness to it that instantly put her at ease. What ever he thought of her now was evidently not negative. She had tried to explain her love of the book to others in the past but they had never understood, not really. They had smiled and nodded before completely dismissing her and started going on about how Cinderella was the perfect example of a love story. It was more than a tad irritating to say the least and Sage was glad to have met someone who seemed to have a respect for the written word.

"That is a wonderful goal to have" he complimented. Grinning at Charles as she settled into a comfier position for conversation, the two continued their conversation about literature and other things they were fond of. All the while Sage felt a warmth spread through her that she had not felt since her parents had died. She had managed to find someone who actually gave a damn about her and he didn't automatically act as if she were inferior due to her age. As they drove down the road Sage listened to the comforting tone of Charles' voice, hoping that she would be able to befriend the other mutants just as easily. 


	4. Meet the Mutants

"Erik, Raven, Hank, Sean, Alex, Angel, and Darwin?" Sage questioned while following Charles through the CIA trying to learn everybody's name before hand in an attempt to not screw up later. Names were not her strong suit.

"Correct." Charles nodded as they walked down the hallway. "We also have a human helping us, her name is Moira MacTaggert"

A human? Helping mutants? Well that was a new one Sage mused as she continued to follow Charles. They came to a stop outside of a door and he turned to her with a grin before pushing it open. She followed him into the room before spotting six people in various positions throughout the room. They looked up upon hearing the door open and happily greeted Charles. A blonde woman, who Sage guessed was Raven based off of the brief descriptions Charles had given her, latched onto Charles in what resembled a hug but probably felt like an anaconda's grip. Sage looked back towards the group and a flash of panic went through her when she saw that they had noticed her and were staring in curiosity.

Panic began welling up inside and she could feel herself assume the pose she always did when feeling uncomfortable. Her arms crossed across her chest, leaning against the wall, and her face emotionless. Sage knew and was forever thankful that she had resting bitch face, it kept allot of people from attempting to speak with her. Add in Sage's usually dark wardrobe and people would often avoid her all together. Charles must have sensed her emotions or mentality getting defensive because he made his way over to her before laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Right, everyone I would like you to meet Sage. She's the newest member of our group." Charles declared with a grin that seemed to put everyone at ease.

"Right, I'll leave you all to get to know each other." Charles said before exiting out the door they had come in. Sage turned around to see everyone was looking at her again, raising a brow at them she rolled her eyes before heading to the fridge. She snagged a cold bottle of coke before crossing the room and plopping into the most secluded seat she could.

"We should think of code name. We're government agents now, we should have code names. I want to be called Mystique." Raven declared happily. She seemed proud of her new code name.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique" Sean sarcastically complained. Sage chuckled from her seat in the corner. She herself was very sarcastic and had a feeling that she and Sean would get along well.

"Well, tough. I called it. And I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven shifted into Sean and everybody applauded her ability. Sage was impressed, that could probably come in handy. It would also make trying out hairstyles much easier she mused.

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven asked after shifting back into herself looking pleased with everybodys reaction.

"Well, Darwin is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." Darwin stood and went over to the fish tank in the corner before lowering his head into the water. Peering closer Sage could see gills form along the side of his face and understood immediately. Very handy, she was impressed.

"What about you?" Darwin questioned while gesturing to Sean.

"I'm going to be Banshee." Sean replied.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked seeming confused.

"You might want to cover your ears." Sean answered before standing up. Everybody was quick to place their hands over their ears. Sean crouched in front of the table before breathing in and letting out a piercing shriek. The window across the room shattered instantly.

"Your turn." Sean declared, pointing at Angel.

"My Stage name is Angel. It kind of fits." Angel stood and slid her jacket off revealing what appeared to be a back tattoo until it peeled off and became a pair of wings.

"You can fly?" Raven asked in amazement.

"Uh huh. and.." Angel answered before spitting towards the now broken window. Her spit hit the statue and it flashed before revealing the statue with a melted, smoking head.

"Whats you name?' Sliding on her jacket she nodded towards Hank. Hank looked uncomfortable with the attention and Sage pitied him, she knew the feeling of unwanted attention.

"How about Big Foot." Alex suggested taking a swig of his coke. Raven turned to him looking unimpressed.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours are kind of small." Raven commented. Hank looked at her in thanks and that seemed to please her. Love was in the air.

"Alex what is your gift? What can you do?" Darwin asked. He appeared to be trying to change the subject and Sage respected him for that. He was clearly going to be a peace keeper.

"It's not...I just can't do it. I can't do it in here." Alex answered looking uncomfortable.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin questioned.

"Come on! Alex! Alex! Alex!" The group began to chant his name and clap, clearly trying to encourage him to show off.

With a scowl on his face Alex stood and climbed out the window.

"Get down when I tell you." He warned the mutants leaning out of the window watching him curiously.

"Get back." They moved backwards into the room before leaning back out to watch Alex."Get back!" They stayed where they were.

"Whatever." Alex murmured.

He began to twist his torso and ring of bright red began to swing around him before shooting towards the statue. The statue was sliced in half and the surrounding walls were covered in scorch marks. The group let out shouts of appreciation and Alex seemed surprised by their approval.

"Alright, your turn" Alex demanded looking at Sage. The group turned and looked at her in curiosity, she had yet to speak a word since her arrival. Pursing her lips she knew she could not avoid this and gave in. She climbed out the window and moved to the center of the courtyard. Taking a deep breath Sage focused on her fire and let it cover her. Sage's upper body was engulfed in flames, the fire danced across her form and she loved the feel of it.

Looking up at the mutants watching her she saw that they were staring in shock and in awe. Slowly she allowed her flames to flicker out before rejoining the group in the lounge room they had destroyed.

"That was amazing!" Raven shouted looking like a kid at christmas. The others nodded in agreement and Hank looked beyond intrigued, probably planning on testing me later Sage guessed.

It felt good to be accepted, to have others like what she could do was a new experience for Sage and she was so incredibly happy about it. Clearly she had made the right choice in coming here and resolved to thank Charles for bringing her later. 


	5. Bonding with Charles

After everyone had showed off and had gained a code name the others had decided to throw an impromptu party that Sage had immediately rejected the idea of. She had quickly snagged her copy of Jane Eyre and hightailed it out of the common room. She had roamed the area before claiming a seat on a bench around the side of the building away from the music that could now be heard playing from the party. Sage smiled as she remembered the awe of her fellow mutants upon seeing her mutation. They had accepted her readily into their folds despite her lack of conversation and had gifted her with the code name Blaze. She liked her new name, it wasn't overly flashy or impressive but it was hers. Settling into her spot she opened the book and began to read, immersing herself within the story.

Sage had been reading for roughly two hours when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her spot on the bench. Assuming it was more agents making their rounds she ignored it and continued to read until the sound of her name caught her attention.

"Sage?" Charles questioned. In response Sage simply looked up and cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't really asked her a question she could answer, unless he was double checking that Sage was in fact her name but that was doubtful.

"Charles?" She replied using the same tone he had. The man stood next to Charles seemed minutely amused with her response but kept quiet. The woman on his other side was looking at her with mild curiosity, as if she would be able to tell what Sage's mutation was if she stared long enough. Sage assumed that this was Erik and Moira respectively.

"Sage what are you doing over here, why aren't you with the others?" Charles seemed concerned. He had probably assumed that the others and herself had not gotten along causing her to separate from the group.

"They wanted to have some fun, I wanted to relax." Sage shrugged. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Remembering that she had vowed to thank Charles for bringing her here she shut her book and stood up. Stepping towards Charles she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him in a tentative hug. Resting her head on his shoulder Sage inhaled the comforting scent that screamed Charles. He smelt of books, tea, and a soft cologne that he must use. It was a pleasant scent and it suited him.

"Thank you for bringing me here" She mumbled into his shoulder as she felt his arms gently wrap around her in return. It had been a long time since she had hugged someone. Due to her isolation she had gone months without physical contact like this. It felt safe and warm, Sage was reluctant to let go but couldn't help but feel she had overstepped her bounds for holding on this long. As if sensing her inner turmoil, although he probably just read her mind, Charles tightened his hold on her. Resting his head on top of hers and Sage simply leaned further into the embrace.

"You don't have to thank me love" He murmured quietly into her hair. She did though, he had given her hope and a place to belong. She would be forever thankful to him for that. Releasing her grip on him she looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, she saw honesty in their blue depths. She opened her mouth to continue the conversation when they heard Moira yelling from the courtyard. The two mutants exchanged worried glances before hurrying in that direction. What they found was Moira standing in front of the destroyed statue with her hands on her hips looking expectantly at the team.

"It was Alex" Hank blurted out, looking incredibly anxious. Poor dear, he probably wasn't used to getting in trouble.

"No, Havok. Thats his name now. And we were thinking that you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." Raven declared while pointing at Charles and Erik respectively looking proud of the new code names.

"Exceptional." Erik replied in return seeming both amused and uncaring. Ravens smile fell from her face at the lack of enthusiasm.

"I expect more from you" Charles stated sounding like a disappointed parent before stalking out of the court yard after Erik and Moira. Sage winced sympathetically before scurrying after them. Erik and Moira had disappeared around a corner but Charles was waiting for her.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room" He said sounding tired. Smiling in what was hopefully an encouraging smile Sage nodded in agreement. She reached out and looped an arm through Charles' and the two began to walk down the hall in companionable silence. Charles broke the silence.

"Tomorrow Erik, Moira, and I will be going to Russia. Shaw is meeting with a Soviet and we hope to gain information or apprehend him if at all possible." He stated. Sage bit her lip in response. Evidently she and the others were not going and frankly the idea of Charles confronting Shaw with only Erik for back up scared her slightly. Pursing her lips she looked up at Charles and came to a conclusion. She would support him as he had supported her.

"Alright. Just, please be careful." Sage replied as they came to a stop outside of what was presumably her room. Charles visibly relaxed at her acceptance.

"Always am. Goodnight Sage." Charles tugged Sage into a hug and kissed the top of her head softly. Closing her eyes Sage squeezed him back and murmured her own goodnight before letting him go and entering her room with a wave goodbye.

Leaning against her door Sage let out a huff of air before deciding it was time to get some sleep. If today was any indication she would be exhausted after spending god knows how long with only the other mutants to keep her company but as she climbed into bed and flicked off the light Sage knew she wouldn't change it for the world. 


	6. Breakfast with Charles and Erik

Sage woke up the next morning feeling well rested and was to comfortable to move. With a quick glance at the clock on her nightstand she saw that Charles was leaving for Russia in roughly an hour and decided to see him off. Throwing the covers off her body she grabbed a fresh set of clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower. After showering and getting dressed Sage had snagged an apple from the kitchen and had gone off in search of Charles. Rounding the corner she saw Erik walking down another hallway, she followed after him in hopes that he would know where the telepath was.

"Erik!" Sage called out hesitantly as she jogged over to him. They had yet to formally introduce themselves let alone have a conversation and it made her slightly nervous. She liked knowing where she stood with people, it allowed her to know the way to act with them. He looked her way upon hearing her yell and stopped walking, waiting for her to catch up before raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"Can I help you, Sage was it?" He asked as they continued walking down the hallway. He slowed his stride down slightly so she could keep pace with him. Sage inwardly cursed her shorter legs.

Nodding she replied

"That would be me, I was wondering if you would know where I could find Charles." His blue eyes never left her face, unwavering in their stare. They seemed almost cold but she recognized that look. She had often had it herself, it spoke of years of solitude and pain. In that moment Sage knew she wanted to befriend this man, see who he was beyond those walls.

"I do believe he is waiting for me in the dining area to get breakfast, would you care to join us?" Erik inquired. Sage saw the curiosity in his eyes and figured he was trying to figure her out. She understood that, they had yet to interact and as far as she knew neither of them knew the others mutation. Recognizing the olive branch for what it was she seized the opportunity to get to know this man.

"I'd love to" She answered him with a grin. "Lead the way." She waved ahead in a generic gesture, she had yet to fully explore the facility and had no clue where they were going. Erik, evidently knowing her predicament, smirked before offering his arm to her. Sage hooked her arm around his and together they walked down the hallway. In an effort to break the ice and just ask the question they both clearly wanted to ask she decided to bring up their mutations.

"So, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Sage offered, waggling her eyebrows at him with a smile on her face. His lips slowly formed a smirk before he chuckled at her.

"Something funny?" Sage inquired, genuinely curious about his reaction. He shook his head at her.

"I said the same thing when we met Angel." He answered with a slight grin. Sage nodded, she could see why he would amused by that.

"Great minds think alike." She responded, gently nudging his side. He huffed out a laugh at her remark. He reached into his pocket before pulling out a coin and held it out on in the palm of his hand before it lifted into the air and began to spin. Sage let out a gasp and felt her eyes widen in response. The coin continued its dance for a moment longer before returning to Erik's hand and he put the coin back in his pocket. He looked down at her only to find her smiling at him.

"That was amazing Erik! Are you telekinetic then?" Sage asked, she had a feeling that wasn't it but figure she would ask to make sure. Erik shook his head.

"I control metal." He answered.

"Your turn." He added on, giving her a pointed look. Sage thought for a moment on how she could show off without causing any damage before it dawned on her. Glancing up at Erik she saw she had his attention. Sage raised her hand and snapped, causing a flame to appear over her thumb, she waved her other finger over the fire extinguishing the flame.

"Incredible" She heard Erik murmur and Sage grinned, happy she had impressed him. They finally arrived in the dining area and saw Charles sitting at a table going over some papers. Erik lead her over to the counter where they obtained their breakfast before joining Charles at his table. Sage quickly claimed the chair that would place her between Charles and Erik so they wouldn't be able to ignore her presence and focus entirely on Russia. Erik shot her a look that said he knew exactly what she was up to but wasn't going to deny her her fun.

"Good morning Charles" Sage greeted. Charles started slightly, evidently he hadn't heard her sit down or had assumed she was Erik. She had managed to sneak up on a telepath, she gave herself a mental pat on the back. Looking back at Charles she noticed he was giving her a pointed look, he had evidently heard that thought and was not nearly as amused by it as she was. Sage shrugged and returned his look with the most innocent expression she could muster. The two men both gave her pointed looks towards to the documents to which she rolled her eyes, honestly, the solution was obvious.

"You do realize that Charles is a telepath right?" Sage asked while digging into the waffles she had snagged with enthusiasm. Erik and Charles began staring each other and pointing at sections of the documents, Sage was taking her last bite when they finally finished their meeting of the minds.

"Sage, can I ask why you're here and not with the others?" Charles inquired.

"I wanted to see you off before you left for Russia, and I have all day to hang out with them." She answered. Frankly she was a tad concerned about how the day would go. She had yet to actually have a conversation with anyone but Charles and Erik.

"Well, we need to make our way down to the airstrip soon." Charles responded after glancing down at his watch. Sage bit her lip at the news but nodded. She knew they had to go, it was to important for them not to. Together the three mutants stood, disposed of their garbage, and made their way to the parking lot. They came to a stop upon seeing Moira and a few other agents getting ready to leave. Reaching out, Erik placed a gentle hand on Sage's shoulder.

"Try not to burn this place to the ground while we're gone." He joked, giving her a pat on her back before he made his way over to the group that had formed around an SUV. Sage latched on to Charles in a tight hug, she had a bad feeling about him leaving and it scared her. Charles wrapped his arm around her almost immediately and gave a gentle squeeze.

"We won't be gone long." He reassured her, trying to calm her down.

"I know...just, please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this." Sage pleaded. Charles nodded in return and gave her last hug before striding over to join Erik at the SUV. He gave her a wave just as he climbed into the backseat and then they were off. As Sage watched them drive away she couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding she had. 


	7. The Enemy

After seeing Charles and Erik off Sage made her way back to the common area where she found the other mutants. She took a coke out of the fridge, after passing one to Sean she sat down on the couch next to Hank. Raven, Angel, Sean, Hank and herself kept up a steady flow of conversation while Alex and Darwin entertained themselves on the pinball machine. From the sounds of things Alex was doing well. It was rather enjoyable until two agents passed by the newly replaced window.

"Oh, I didn't know the circus was in town. Hey, c'mon honey give us a little.." The man made wing flapping motions with his hands, staring at Angel. For a government agent he was incredibly immature Sage thought, glaring at the man for his rudeness. The others looked just as irritated.

"C'mon," the man continued, "let's see the foot." He taunted, grabbing his foot. Hank stood up and headed over to close the curtains. "There it is, c'mon Bigfoot let's go!" Before Hank could close the curtain Sage focused on the agent and snapped. The seat of his pants suddenly caught flame causing him to let out a startled yell. She let him feel some pain before distinguishing the flames. He turned back to the window looking furious. Sage gave him a smirk and a wink before the curtains closed in his face. Sean chuckled from beside her and held out his fist, Sage tapped hers to it. Celebratory fist bump.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven told an annoyed looking Angel.

"Guys being stupid I can handle. I've handled that my whole life, but I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these ones stare at me." Angel responded, looking very matter of fact.

"At us." Raven corrected.

Suddenly, a loud boom sounded from outside. Followed by multiple other bangs.

"What was that?" Darwin asked. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right." He added. He and Alex joined us by the couch and everyone stood up, moving to the window. Darwin opened the window and Sage squinted up at the sky, spotting an odd shape.

"What is that?" Darwin questioned.

Half of the shape vanished, leaving the other to plummet towards the ground. Letting out a gasp of horror, Sage recognized what it was moments before it hit the ground. It was the agent in charge of the facility. Everyone jumped back from the window, Raven and Angel let out screams. Of fear or horror Sage did not know. Bodies began falling from the sky, the thuds of them hitting the ground rang echoed throughout the site. Sage could hear them yelling in fear. Another agent smashed into a glass overhang in the courtyard causing more screams from Raven.

A group of agents appeared in the courtyard armed with heavy duty weapons. One reached out and banged on the glass.

"Get back! Get back! Do not leave that room, we are under attack!" He commanded. A red mutant with a tail and wearing a suit appeared behind them in a puff of smoke. We yelled and pointed at him. He vanished as the agents began shooting at him. We ducked behind the furniture in an attempt to avoid being hit by stray bullets.

The mutant appeared beside a man before grabbing his arm and forcing him to shoot out the window of the common area. A loud noise caused Sage to whip around just in time to see a tornado rip apart Cerebro on the opposite lawn. The red mutant re-appeared but this time he was armed with two swords. He began slashing at the remaining agents, killing them with ease.

"Stay here my ass, let's go!" Darwin yelled before running towards the exit with all of us following behind him. At the end of a hallway we encountered more armed agents who began to yell at us to get back.

"We can help!" Darwin argued. Before flashes, waves of heat and the ground shook. Raven let out yelp and everyone flinched back from the blast. We ran back to the common area to see another tornado headed our way. Turning around, Sage watched as the teleporter continued to kill the remaining agents with finese. The tornado picked up a stray agent and threw him throught the remaining window. Another mutant with brown hair wearing a gray suit, evidently the one behind the tornado, stepped through one window while the teleport stepped through the other. They were caged in.

"You want the mutants? They're right through that door. Just let us normal people go." A man pleaded from behind the door before the thud of a body hitting the floor was heard. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man in a suit and some sort of helmet.

"Where's the telepath?" He asked.

"Not here." The teleporter answered.

"To bad. Well at least I can take this silly thing off." The man pulled the helmet off before giving us a smile that was likely meant to be charming but seemed all to predatory.

"Good evening. My name, is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you." Shaw walked closer to us, causing Sage to stiffen reflexively.

"Freeze!" A man commanded from the court room. Sage closed her eyes in defeat. Had he stayed quiet and hidden he likely would have survived this massacre.

"Azazel." Shaw spoke without sparing the man a glance. The teleporter vanished before appearing being the agent, killing him instantly.

"My friends, there is a revolution coming. When man discovers who we are, what we can do. Each of us will face a choice. Be inslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know that if you are not with us than by definition you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people that hate and fear you or you can join me. And live like kings and queens." Shaw held out a hand in offering and Angel took it. Joining him and his people.

"Angel." Raven said, sounding shocked

"You kiddin me?" Sean asked.

"C'mon, we don't belong here and thats nothing to be ashamed of." She and Shaw climbed over the window and stood in the courtyard.

"We have to do something." Raven piped up. Darwin looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and giving Alex a pointed look.

"Stop. I'm coming with you." Darwin declared before moving to join Shaws group. Shaw gave him a smile that almost seemed like that of a proud parent.

"Good choice, so tell me about your mutation" Shaw inquired.

"Well I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you." Darwin informed him.

"I like that." Shaw told him, looking pleased with the ego boost.

"Alex!" Darwin yelled before grabbing Angel and forming a hardened shell to cover them both.

"Get out!" Alex shouted, causing the rest of us to duck and cover.

"Do it!" Darwin yelled back. Alex began to shoot his rings of red energy at Shaw and his men. Shaw caught one and seemingly absorbed it into his skin.

"Protecting you fellow mutants, thats a noble gesture. Feels good." Shaw informed a stunned looking Alex before turning to Darwin who went to punch him. Darwin's fist collided with his arm but Shaw appeared to vibrate for a moment, the punch had no effect. He was absorbing the energy Sage realized, causing her eyes to widen in horror.

"Darwin get out of there!" Sage screamed in desperation.

Shaw grabbed him by the jaw. "Adapt to this." He told him before placing a glowing red ball in Darwin's mouth. Shaw's group vanished in a puff of smoke. Darwin began changing forms in an effort to adapt to the energy but Sage knew he wouldn't be able to. Darwin reached out a hand before disintegrating in a flash of light.

After that everyone began screaming, Raven burst into tears and Alex looked destroyed. The remaining agents ushered them into any remaining shelter they could find in the destroyed building for the night. Sage didn't sleep that night, she stared at a flickering candle until the sun rose over the sky before joining the others outside to wait for Charles and Erik.

A car pulled up and Charles ran over followed by Erik and Moira.

"Raven!" He called out before pulling his sister into a hug.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." Charles informed the rest of us.

"What home?" Sage scoffed.

"We're not going home," Sean spoke up.

"What?" Charles began to question.

"and he's not going back to prison." Sean finished.

"He killed Darwin." Alex added, agreeing with Sean's plan of not going home.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over." Charles stated with authority.

"Darwin is dead Charles, and we can't even bury him." Raven spoke from beside her brother.

"We can avenge him." Erik said seriously. Sean and Alex turned to him, looking like they agreed with his plan.

"Erik, a word please." Charles requested before leading him away. Sage let out a sigh, she knew Erik would convince Charles.

"We'll have to train. All of us, yes?" Charles caved.

"Ya." Alex answered and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well we can't stay here. Even if they re-opened the department its not safe. We've got nowhere to go." Hank spoke up.

"Yes we do." Charles informed us. We all packed up our belonings and piled into a truck before heading off to god knows where. After a few hours on the road the truck finally stopped. Everybody jumped out and stared at the massive mansion infront of us in shock.

"This is yours." Alex said in disbelief.

"No, its ours." Charles responded.

"Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived living in such hardship." Erik quipped in a voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me." Raven responded, curling under Charles' arm, earning a kiss to the head.

"C'mon, time for the tour." Raven started, leading the way towards the mansion. 


	8. Training Montage

Sage awoke the next morning to her alarm blaring on the sidetable next to the bed she been gifted. Rolling over blearly she managed to hit the snooze button. With the irritating noise finally silenced Sage reclined against her pillows and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she had agreed to join Charles on his mad mission to save the world she had not anticipated the events of the past few days. However, she found that she wouldn't change anything. She had found people like herself and a mentor who seemed to understand her on a level she had not felt since her parents and though she missed Darwin she would not diminish his sacrifice by abandoning this mission. He had believed in it strongly enough to die for and she was willing to return the favor. Sage had nobody other than the other inhabitants of the manor, if she died protecting one of them than so be it.

Letting out a sigh Sage rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to grab breakfast. They were starting training today and although Sage felt she had mastered her mutation she was looking forward to it. Charles was having her practice with most of the others due to her being younger than everyone else. She didn't mind, that just meant she would spend time with her team mates. Stepping into the kitchen she saw Charles and Erik sitting together eating their breakfast. Erik was reading the newspaper while Charles appeared to be going over his plans for the day. Sage grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge and with a quick wave to the two men she was on her way back to her room.

"She should be eating more than an apple." Charles commented, sounding like a mother hen. Erik merely chuckled in response, not bothering to look up from his paper.

Sage quickly finished her apple and changed into the work out clothing she had packed. Sitting on her bed she quickly laced up her sneakers and headed out to meet Charles.

MONTAGE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO DO HER TRAINING.

"My stepfather took the possibility of nuclear war quite seriously, thats why he had this bunker built down here. Thought we could use it as a practice range of sort." Charles informed Alex and Sage as he lead them into the huge bunker. Alex was carrying a mannequin that Sage was not entirely sure where it had come from.

"You don't think I'll blow through the walls?" Alex asked earning a laugh from Charles.

"He had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb, I think it can handle you Alex." Charles answered.

"And I won't melt it?" Sage questioned, she knew she was capable of reaching extremely high temperatures and the last thing she wanted to do was melt a nuclear bomb shelter.

"You won't melt it." Charles assured her.

"You know when I do this bad things tend to happen." Alex remarked sounding hesitant about the situation.

"That's because you can't control it, it controls you. That's why we're here Alex. That's why we're training." Charles responded.

BREAK

Charles had Sage meet him and Hank at the front of the manor. Upon her arrival she had been shocked to see Charles also in running gear. When he trained them he usually wore his typical clothing. Charles informed her and Hank that they were to race around the property. That had Sage grinning like a mad woman. She loved to run, always had. Working out her upper body never seemed to work or result in progress and Sage guessed it was due to her body type. She was slender and small boned. Not built for strength but for speed. At Charles' signal the three of them took off in a sprint. To Hank and Charles' surprise Sage won the race.

"In each of us, two natures are at war." Charles quoted as they walked towards the manor.

"Robert Louis Stevenson, Jekel and Hyde." Hank answered.

"Top marks. Story wasen't really about good and evil though was it Hank? It was about man's animal nature and his struggle to control it, to conform and it is that struggle which is holding you back." Charles informed him. Sage lagged behind a bit, still listening but not wanting to intrude on the conversation.

"Jeckell is afraid of what he could be capable of." Hank replied

"You are too."

BREAK

"If you're serious about me doing this you might want to get back." Alex warned us sounding dead serious. Sage had seen his powers in action and understood his reasoning.

"Right." Charles and Sage exited the bunker. "Shall I shut the door?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." Came Alex's answer and Charles promptly closed the door.

"When ever your ready!" Charles called out so Alex could hear him. The sound of a blast was heard within moments and the green light next to the door turned red. Charles opened the door only to see streaks of fire covering the bunker. Sage stepped in and felt the fire calling out to her instantly.

"Oh my god." She heard Charles mutter from behind her. He quickly walked around her with a fire extinguisher and began spraying the flames.

"I will teach you to control this Alex." Charles spoke as he continued to spray. Sage lifted her hand and connected with the flames, her action had caught the men's attention and they both stopped to watch. Breathing in she slowly clenched her fist and all of the flames died out instantly.

BREAK

Raven, Alex, and Erik had crowded around one window while Charles, Hank, Sean, and Sage had gathered at another. Hank had invented a suit that should allow Sean to fly if he screamed properly. Sage had a feeling this would end badly but she continued to watch her friend perched upon the open window.

"Good luck and don't forget scream." Charles encouraged but Sean merely crossed himself in response. Sean spread his arms and slowly leaned out the window. With a loud yelp he hit the ground. Sage ran around Hank and stuck her head out the window.

"Sean!?" She yelled out.

"...I'm okay."

BREAK

"If you want to beat her this time you have to set the beast free. Ready? Get set, go!" Charles yelled and the three of them took off once again. Only this time Hank was barefoot. Hank pulled ahead within moments before disappearing entirely. Charles and Sage kept running when Hank appeared behind Charles and placed his hand on his shoulder. Charles let out a pleased laugh and Hank was grinning happily. The two shook hands.

"Congratulations my friend, Robert Louis Stevenson would have been proud." Charles complimented while patting Hank on the shoulder.

"Impressive Hank, with feet like those all you need is a red nose. Right bozo?" Alex commented from behind Sage. Sage reached and smacked the back of his head before anyone could react.

"Dick." She muttered to herself though if Hank's grin meant anything he likely heard her.

"I'm done here." Hank spoke before walking away.

"Thank you Alex." Charles said sounding exasperated with the boy. Sage did not blame him, the whole teasing Hank about his feet thing was annoying to say the least.

BREAK

"Sexy." Alex remarked after donning an vest to help control his powers.

"This is just the prototype, the real one will look considerably better. There will be a whole suit, see these sensors measure your energy output, this panel focuses it, and the excess is absorbed." Hank rambled looking quite proud of his creation.

"Okay try hitting the one in the middle, just the one in the middle. Good luck." Charles spoke up before he, Hank, and Sage exited the bunker.

He managed to hit everything but the one in the middle.

BREAK

When Charles had told her to meet him at the satellite dish this was not what Sage had been expecting. Erik was also there as was Hank and Sean was wearing his flight suit. Sage had her own idea of what to do and imagined Charles' reaction.

"You truly believe I'll fly this time?" Sean questioned.

"Unreservably." Charles answered.

"I trust you." Sean replied gesturing to Charles.

"I'm touched."

"I don't trust him." Sean said pointing to Hank.

"Say nothing." Charles warned Hank. Eril merely watched on looking amused.

"I'm gonna die!" Sean declared waving at the satellite.

"Alright, look, we're not gonna make you do anything you don't feel comfortable-" Charles began before Erik interupted.

"Here let me help." He spoke up before he casually pushed Sean off the satellite.

"Erik!" Charles yelled as he watched Sean plummet towards the ground. As Sean neared the ground he spread his arms and screamed. Evidently he managed that sonic scream because he launched himself up into the sky. His laughter could be hear as he passed by them. Charles turned his bitch face on Erik but he simply looked amused.

"What? You know you were thinking the same." Erik commented. Sage quietly laughed.

"Well, looks like it's my turn." Sage announced while taking a few steps back for a 'running' start. All three of them turned to her looking paniced.

"What? Sage, no." Charles finally managed to get out.

"Sorry Charles, see you back at the mansion!" Sage replied with a grin before launching herself off the satellite. Sage called on her flames and was quickly engulfed. Within momentes she too was soaring in the sky as a streak of fire. Looking back at the satellite she could see the three men gaping at her. With a laugh she flew towards the mansion.

BREAK

Back in the bunker Hank had placed an X on a single mannequin.

"Excellent work, thank you Hank. Alright Alex I want you to hit the X and try not to hit me. Theres a good chap." Charles instructed while only taking a few steps away from the X. Hank stood the same distance away on the other side looking decidedly more nervous. Sage herself was behind Alex.

"You're serious?" Alex asked sounding incredulous.

"I'm very serious. I've complete and utter faith in you." Charles answered. Alex looked astonished before firing on the mannequin. Successfully hitting it and not Hank or Charles. They had ducked for cover when the mannequin had caught fire. Alex let out a pleased laugh and gave Charles a nod which was returned.

"So am I still a bozo?" Hank asked

"Yes Hank you're still a bozo but nice job." Alex responded. Rolling her eyes Sage held out a hand and the mannequin was soon coated in flames, within moments it was a pile of ash on the ground.

BREAK

The team had gathered in the sitting room to listen to the President's address. Should any Russian ship cross the embargo line there would be war.

"That's where we're gonna find Shaw." Erik announced sounding sure of it.

"How do you know?" Alex questioned.

"Two super powers facing off and he wants to start World War 3, he won't leave anything to chance." Charles answered

"So much for diplomacy. I suggest you all get a good nights sleep" Erik remarked.  
Sage quietly slipped away to her room. She was afraid of what tomorrow may bring but she felt that she was ready. With her friends and mentor at her side she would take on the world.

Author Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Just to avoid any confusion, I am also uploading this story and others on quotev under the name Cal. 


	9. The Battle Begins

Sage couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned but it did nothing to calm her mind. Despite all the training Charles had put her through she didn't feel ready for what tomorrow would bring. She had lost her parents and the possibility of her friends dying terrified her. Giving up on sleep, she rolled out of bed and silently made her way through the mansion to the backyard.

Sage silently sat down on the stairs and gazed up at the sky. When she was younger she had been taught that those die look down from above. Sage didn't believe in God but she hoped her parents were watching, she hoped that they were proud.

"I miss you." Sage murmured quietly into the night before standing and heading back to bed.

BREAK

The next morning Sage woke up to Charles shaking her awake. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she noticed that he look tired. She sat up and hugged him tiredly. Sage nuzzled into his chest absorbing his warmth and the smell of him. Charles always smelled of books and tea. It made her feel safe, like she was finally home. Charles was her home now, she had no other family and if he allowed her to Sage would stay with him.

"Time to get ready, meet us at Hank's lab" Charles instructed before giving one last squeeze and exiting the room. Sage quickly did her business, threw on some clothes and made her way to the lab. Upon arrival she was met with everyone crowded around the door on it was a note from Hank with instructions, Charles ripped it down and pushed open the doors.

Inside was a disaster area. Shattered glass, broken furniture, and things thrown about. Charles began to make his way through the mess and Sage was quick to follow.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik asked, sounding slightly concerned. Partly for Hank's well-being but mostly as to how he could have made such a mess. Sage couldn't blame him, she to was concerned as to how Hank had managed this.

Charles reached the crate and opened it, revealing a folded pile of suits. Sage grinned at the sight of them.

"Hank has been busy." Erik commented.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex questioned, causing Sage to laugh quietly.

"As none of us are mutated to endure extreme G-force or being riddled with bullets, I suggest we suit up." Charles answered. He quickly distributed the suits and everybody changed into them silently. After everybody was dressed we made our way to the airfield to find Hank.

BREAK

Sage stared at the jet in front of her in awe. She knew Hank was a genius but this was amazing.

"Wheres Hank?" Raven asked. All of us turned to her not really sure how to answer her question when Hank's voice echoed through the building.

"I'm here." Hank called out, walking towards us. He looked different. As he came into the light Sage saw that he was covered in blue fur, Hank had turned into some sort of animal.

"Hank?" Charles asked, sounding puzzled.

"It didn't attack the cells, it enhanced them. It didn't work." Hank answered, looking disappointed.

"Yes it did Hank, don't you see? This is who you were meant to be, this is you. No more hiding." Raven reassured him, placing a hand on his face.

"Never looked better man." Erik complimented with a clap to Hank's shoulder. Hank let out a snarl and grasped Erik by the throat, choking him.

"Hank!" Charles called out.

"Don't mock me." Hank threatened.

"Hank, put him down immediately please. Hank, Hank!" Charles commanded. Hank released him and Erik dropped to his knees.

"I wasn't." Erik spoke, looking up at Hank with honesty in his expression.

"Even I gotta admit you look pretty bad ass. I think I got a new name for ya, Beast." Alex commented with a smirk. He looked impressed by Hank's new appearance.

Hank growled in return.

"You're sure you can fly this thing?" Sean piped up, breaking the tension.

"Of course I can, I designed it." Hank answered.

With that reassuring statement everybody climbed into the jet and strapped themselves in. Sage had sat between Charles and Erik, feeling the safest between the two of them. Feeling the jet begin to take off she closed her eyes and offered one last thought to the God her parents had believed in.

Please keep us safe

BREAK

"Looks pretty messy out there." Hank spoke from his place in the pilot' seat. Charles raised a hand to his temple and closed his eyes. A sign that he was using his telepathy, Sage had learned.

"The crew of the Aral Sea are all dead. Shaw's been there." Charles told us.

"He's still here, somewhere." Erik declared with certainty.

"He set the ship on course for the embargo line." Charles informed us.

"That ship crosses the line and our boys are gonna blow it up and the war begins" Moira added.

"Unless their not our boys." Charles said sounding like a man with a plan. Closing his eyes once more to use his telepathy.

Suddenly alarms began blaring and Sage saw a missile heading straight towards the jet. Beast let out a growl and swerved out of its path by twirling the ship. Sage let out a shriek and felt Charles and Erik cross their arms over her, keeping her firmly planted in her seat. The missile collided with the Russian ship that had been about to cross the embargo line causing it to explode. For now, the war had been halted but it wasn't over yet. They still had to stop Shaw.

"A little warning next time Professor?" Hank asked sarcastically causing Sage to huff out a laugh.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" Charles apologized and glanced over the team checking for injuries.

"That was inspired Charles." Moira complimented while flipping some switches in front of her.

"Thank you very much but I still can't locate Shaw." Charles replied.

"He's down there, we need to find him now." Erik said with conviction.

"Hank?" Charles asked.

"Is there anything unusal on the radar or scanners?" Hank questioned Moira.

"No, nothing." Moira answered after glancing over the machinery in front of her.

"Well then obiviously he must be under water and we don't have sonar." Hank replied.

"Yes we do." Alex corrected, Sage grinned at him, already following his thought process.

"Yes we do." Charles agreed from his spot next to her. Charles, Erik, Sean, and herself quickly un-did their seatbelts and made their way towards the end of the jet.

"Hank, level the bloody plane!" Charles commanded.

"Whoah, you back right off." Sean told Erik, pointing at him causing Erik to raise his hands in a mock surrender.

"Beast open the bomb bay doors!" Sean yelled. The doors opened and Sage could see the ocean rushing past them.

"Remember! This is a muscle, you control it! You'll be in here the entire time! We'll see you soon, on my mark! 3, 2, 1, go!" Charles yelled over the sound of the wind. With a shout Sean jumped out of the jet towards the water. Stepping forwards Sage gentley nudged Erik out of the way.

"I need to get out there Charles." Sage spoke up. She knew that she could at distract the ships and back up Sean should he need air support. Charles looked at her for a moments, seeming conflicted for a moment before nodding his acceptance.

Sage reached out and gave Erik a quick side hug and wished him luck. She then took a few steps back for a running start. Looking up she smiled at Charles before sprinting forwards and launching herself out of the jet. Sage called on her fire and felt it engulf her, she flew just above the surface of the water before heading towards the ships.

She flew towards the Americans and noticed some of the men gaping at her on the decks below. Grinning, Sage waved at them and continued on her way. Getting to a height she felt comfortable with she turned to watch Erik lift the submarine. The wheel descended and she could see Erik perched upon the wheel. Slowly the submarine was pulled out of the water. Sage let out a whoop and twirled in the air. Erik had done it. The jet slowly made its way towards an island and Sage started towards it.

Suddenly a tornado appeared and the jet was sucked into it. The sub and jet were tossed onto the beach and Sage felt her heart drop. Within seconds Sage was hovering above the beach, looking for survivors. The teleporter, the man who made tornadoes, and Angel quickly exited the sub and stood watching the jet. Sage moved to hover in front of it protectively. Allowing her flames to flare around her suddenly in a show of power. Angel flinched slightly and the men looked less confident, causing Sage to smirk. Looking back at the jet she saw that Alex, Hank, and Erik had joined her outside. Erik gave her a nod, silently telling her that everyone was okay. Turning back towards the three standing opposite them Sage summoned balls of fire to appear in her hands.

The battle had begun.

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you to peoplers for pointing out that there was an issue with the chapter, hope you guys like it now that you can actually read it. 


	10. Mutant and Proud

Angel's wings lifted her to Sages height while Azazel pulled out his swords, the man next to him created small tornadoes in his hands. They were cocky and confident. It would be their down fall. Alex sent a blast towards the man in the suit that hit him square in the chest, throwing him back into the submarine behind him. That would leave a mark Sage thought happily. With a puff of smoke Azazel was beside Beast and Alex, swinging at them with his sword. The teleporter managed to get Alex around the neck with his tail and a hand on Beast they vanished. Sage let out a snarl of irritation. Her flames flared for a moment.

"Erik?" Sage called out, hoping he would have a plan for her.

"You're with me." He answered. His eyes narrowed as the suited man got back to his feet.

With a grin Sage gladly blasted the man back towards the submarine just in time in time for Erik to hit him from behind with a torn off piece of the submarine and pin him to the ground. Sage dropped to her feet next to Erik and extinguished her flames. The two mutants shared a quick grin before sprinting towards the sub.

"Erik, Sage, head for the middle of the vessel that's the point my mind can't penetrate. We have to assume that's where Shaw is." Charles instructed telepathically. How he managed to sound so calm considering the circumstances Sage would never know.

The inside of the submarine was white and prior to being dropped on the beach it must have been quite nice. Now it was full of sparking broken technology and aside from Erik she couldn't see anybody else.

"That's the nuclear reactor. Disable it." Charles spoke once again. Erik pulled down a switch, which hopefully did the trick. With nothing more than a look Erik opened the metal door beside him and together they stepped through.

"Erik you're there, you've reached the void." Charles informed us.

"He's not here Charles, Shaw's not here. He's left the sub." Erik answered angrily.

"What? He's got to be there. There's nowhere else he can be, keep looking." Charles instructed.

"And he's not. There's no one here god damn it." Erik responded.

Suddenly a panel opened in the back of the submarine, revealing Shaw. Sage immediately moved to Erik's side, not taking her eyes off of the man threatening her friends. The man who had killed Darwin and countless others. Erik slowly turned to face Shaw and his face said it all. Erik despised Shaw, for what Sage didn't know but she could not bring herself to fault him.

"Erik, what a pleasant surprise and you've brought a friend." Shaw welcomed, seemingly pleased to see us.

"Erik? Sage?" Charles called out in concern. Likely due to the lack of response he had received.

"Found him." Sage answered as Erik slowly made his way towards Shaw. She stayed behind him yet close in case he need stepped into a small enclosed room full of mirrors and the door slid closed behind them.

"May I ask you something? Why are you on their side? Why fight for a doomed race who will hunt us down as soon as they realize their reign is coming to an end?" Shaw questioned calmly. Almost sounding like a scolding parent. Erik lashed out and landed a solid punch to Shaw's jaw. He reeled from the hit but absorbed the blow.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the camps. I truly am." Shaw told a shocked Erik before placing a finger on his forehead. Erik was thrown back into the wall of glass, cracking it.

"Erik whatever you're doing, keep doing it. It's starting to work." Charles' instructed.

"But everything I did, I did for you. To unlock your power, to make you embrace it." Shaw continued as he moved closer towards Erik and threw him across the room yet again causing glass to shatter.

"It's working. I'm starting to see it but I can't yet touch his mind." Charles spoke.

"You've come a long way from bending gates. I'm so proud of you." Shaw spoke.

Sage had had enough. She stepped in front of her friend and glared at the man responsible for so much suffering.

"Oh shut up. Everything coming out of you is nothing but lies." Sage spat angrily. "Erik, wait for your shot." She instructed before calling on her fire like never before. She could reach a level of heat capable of causing serious damage to the planet, but hopefully hot enough to cause Shaw some serious damage.

To Erik the girl before him simply melted into flame, he couldn't even see her. She had become the fire, nothing but flame, and it flew at Shaw. He began to scream.

Sage coated Shaw in her flames and then kicked it into gear. Her hands visibly emerged from the flames that were eating away at the man and placed them on his helmet, causing it to melt. Shaw fell to his knees and his screams sounded more pain filled. He was absorbing her power yes but it was too constant and too powerful for him to do anything. The metal liquefied and melted a bit before Sage pulled it off, throwing it across the room.

Glancing at Erik she saw that he was holding the same coin he had demonstrated his power with. She had an idea of what he was going to do and was thankful that Erik hadn't torn down the other mirrors. Charles was not connected to Shaw. Grinning madly Sage twisted the still screaming man towards Erik, forcing him to face the man he had wronged. Sage nodded at Erik and the coin slowly lifted from his hand.

"Everything you did made me stronger, made me the weapon I am today. It is the truth, I've known that all along. You are my creator." Erik spoke as he slowly walked towards them. "I agree with what you said about the humans, but unfortunately you killed my mother."

The coin began to spin faster and faster in the air. Sage tightened her grip and increased the heat when Shaw began to struggle.

"This is what we're going to do. I'm going to count to three and I'm going to move the coin." Erik informed Shaw who now looked terrified of the monster he had created.

"1."

"2."

"3." Sage quickly took her physical form and kept her fire to just her hands in case Shaw started to struggle. The coin pierced his forehead and came out the other side, Shaw screamed bloody murder before collapsing to the ground at their feet. A bloody hole the size of a coin with blood trickling out of it was left behind.

"Why did you do that?' Erik questioned after a moment of silence.

"Because I know what it's like to lose a mother and I know what it's like to want revenge for having her taken away from you. I hope this gives you some peace Erik." Sage answered quietly, still staring at the body of the man she had helped kill.

She was a killer now.

"We should go back to the others." Erik spoke up. "May I?" He gestured to the metal on her suit and tugged at it slightly.

"Lift me? Yes." Sage agreed.

Erik wrapped metal wire around Shaw's wrists to take him outside and ripped a hole in the submarine. Shaw floated out in a Jesus like fashion before being dropped like a rag doll to the ground below.

"Today our fighting stops." Erik declared before lowering himself and Sage to the beach. Sage sighed upon seeing that everyone was alright.

"Take off your blinders brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there. I feel their guns moving on the water, their metal targeting us. Americans. Soviets. Humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The neanderthal is running scared my fellow mutants! Go ahead Charles, tell me I'm wrong." Erik spoke as he and Charles slowly walked towards the water. Erik glaring at the ships on the water.

Charles raised his hand to his temple for a moment before turning to nod at Moira who went running towards the jet. Sage clenched her hands in a fist, they were attacking them. The ships began firing, launching countless missiles towards them. Just before they could hit the beach Erik lifted a hand and stopped the missiles mid-air. Sage let out a sigh of relief. Erik slowly rotated his hand causing the missiles to turn back towards those who had fired them and Sage felt her heart drop. He was going to kill them all. Shaw was one thing but thousands of fairly innocent soldiers as another.

"Erik you said it yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men. They're just following orders." Charles tried to convince Erik upon realizing what he intended to do.

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again." Erik answered calmly, in the same steely tone he used with Shaw. Erik thrust his hand in the direction of the ships, sending the missiles back towards those who fired them.

"Erik release them!" Charles shouted. Erik didn't respond.

"No!" Charles yelled before tackling Erik to the ground. Without Erik's guidance the missiles dropped and some exploded.

"I don't want to hurt you, don't make me." Erik growled at Charles before elbowing him off. When the others made to help Charles he tossed them backwards by the metal in their suits. Sage raised her hands in surrender when he glanced at her.

Erik continued to guide the missiles but was distracted by Charles.

"Erik stop." Charles demanded and reached for the helmet. Erik merely punched and resumed controlling the missiles.

Just as they were about to hit the ships Moira opened fire on Erik. Erik deflected the bullets but Sage was angry, he was saving them and she was going to shoot at Erik?

"Stop it!" Sage shouted as she stepped towards Moira. Startled, Moira shot once towards Erik and once towards Sage. Erik deflected the bullet aimed at himself but Sage was hit in the shoulder. She dropped to the ground with a scream of pain as agony pulsed through her shoulder. Charles hit the ground next to her with his own yell.

Erik dropped to the ground behind Charles and pulled the bullet from Charles' back. He looked worriedly to Sage who shook her head with gritted teeth.

"It went through." She told him, trying to put pressure on the wound. So much for the suits being bullet proof. Looking back to the sea Sage saw the missiles drop and explode, Erik no longer controlling them.

"I'm so sorry." Erik spoke as pulled Charles onto his lap and Sage closer to himself.

"I said back off!" Erik yelled as the others came closer.

"You, you did this." Erik said angrily, looking at Moira. Her dog tags suddenly tightened around her neck, choking her.

"Please, she didn't do this Erik. You did." Charles spoke, his words causing Erik to let Moira go.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you Charles. She shot me." Sage hissed as she tried to stem the blood flow.

"Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I tried to warn you Charles. I want you by my side, we are brothers you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing." Erik spoke softly, trying to convince Charles but Sage knew it wouldn't work. They were too different for them to ever truly work together.

"Oh my friend, I'm sorry, but we do not." Charles answered sadly. Erik stared at him for a moment before motioning Moira to take over. She raced over and cradled Charles' head on her lap, apologizing repeatedly. Sage felt her anger flare as she was ignored.

Erik knelt beside her and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Can I lift you?" He asked.

Sage nodded and let out a pained grunt when he did so. She felt safe with him holding her but she was becoming light headed.

"Erik, I think I need a doctor." She managed to get out.

"I will take you to one." He assured her before turning to the others.

"If their society won't accept us, we'll form our own. The humans have played their hand, now we get ready to play ours. Whose with me?" Erik spoke confidently and he was very convincing. "No more hiding." He finished looking towards Raven.

Raven made her way towards Charles and kneeled beside him.

"You should go with him, it's what you want." Charles told her.

"You promised me you would never read my mind." Raven answered.

"I know. I've promised you a great many of things I'm afraid. I'm sorry." Charles apologized.

"Take care of him." Raven told Moira before standing and joining Erik. Shaw's old team moving to join as well. Everyone grabbed hold of one another and before Sage passed out she heard Raven speak.

"And Beast, never forget. Mutant and proud."

 **Author's Note:** How was that for a plot twist? Anyway, that is the end of Lost Flame. Thanks for reading and joining me on this crazy journey. I do plan to do the other movies eventually and I will post an update to this story with a link when I start it. Fair warning, it will likely be in first person because I've discovered that I hate writing in third person. Hope you guys liked the story, ta ta for now.


End file.
